Eu Prometo
by jansev
Summary: A guerra terminou quatro anos se passaram um ataque na Londres trouxa faz o pesadelo voltar, em menos de 24hs mistérios revelados serão. Severo retorna da morte para salvar a vida de uma pessoa especial. Agrad. a beta Afrodite Mills.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e seus associados.

Avisos: Spoilers de EP e RM. Esta fanfic foi inspirada na Lei do Matrimônio.

Resumo: A guerra terminou quatro anos se passaram a vida está voltando ao normal, mas um ataque na Londres trouxa faz o pesadelo voltar, em menos de 24hs mistérios serão revelados. Severus retorna da morte para salvar a vida de uma pessoa muito especial e vai contar com a ajuda dos seus ex-alunos.

Prólogo

Paris – três dias antes.

Era uma manhã chuvosa. As ruas da capital francesa estavam praticamente desertas, o que não importava muito, pois o local onde o jovem auror acabara de se materializar estava longe de parecer com um dos cartões postais que geralmente vemos da "Cidade Luz". Esse local abandonado há muito perdera o glamour que outrora tivera. Ninguém em sã consciência se arriscaria a andar sozinho pelas ruas cheias de entulho e de lixo. Dentre os casarões, alguns parcialmente destruídos, um prédio mal conservado era o seu destino.

O bruxo de cabelos vermelhos olhou em volta atento aos pequenos detalhes que pudessem revelar perigo, a mão enterrada no bolso da capa segurava firmemente a varinha. Ele não queria ter surpresas. Conferiu mentalmente o endereço junto a uma placa encravada na fachada do prédio. Qualquer um que passasse por ali teria medo de se aproximar do local em ruínas, – "sim o local perfeito para uma sede do Departamento de Investigação Francês" – diante da porta ele retirou um papel do bolso memorizando as palavras que lhe dariam acesso ao local. Pronunciou-as e logo as portas se abriram.

O interior do local era amplo e muito bem iluminado, não se assemelhava em nada a um escritório comum, seus móveis eram antigos e bem preservados. Tinha o requinte de uma casa do século XVII, poderia ser confundido com um museu facilmente, pois muitas obras de arte estavam espalhadas no ambiente. As pessoas circulavam neste ambiente com elegância.

Não foi preciso esperar muito, pois assim que o auror entrou foi recebido por um senhor de meia idade.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley seja bem vindo. Nos já o estávamos aguardando, espero que goste das nossas instalações. Eu sou Jacques Silvier, estendeu a mão para um cordial cumprimento.

– Bom dia, Monsieur Jacques. Infelizmente minha visita é oficial. O ministro inglês ficou extremamente alarmado com as notícias desse fim de semana.

– Eu compreendo senhor Weasley. Felizmente as notícias que temos são boas, mas vamos a minha sala para podermos conversar melhor.

O auror respirou aliviado com aquela informação e acompanhou Monsieur Silvier até seu escritório. Aquela seria uma longa conversa. Ronald Weasley era agora o auror responsável pelas investigações das atividades de grupos extremistas.

A Europa passava por um momento delicado da sua história e uma onda crescente de intolerância e alguns grupos paramilitares estavam atuando, temia-se que por trás dessas atividades pudessem estar agindo jovens bruxos recrutados por comensais experientes e fugitivos da Inglaterra.

Nesta semana um grupo bruxo que se auto-intitulavam "Os Herdeiros", haviam atacado um grupo de turistas que mais tarde foram identificados como jovens bruxos, sendo a maioria nascidos trouxas que tinham ido à cidade para uma comemoração. Foi detectado o uso de magia negra neste ataque. Isso foi o que preocupou em demasia o Ministro Inglês.

Desde a guerra o Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra vinha fazendo monitoramento de toda atividade suspeita que pudesse ser relacionada aos comensais da morte, uma vez que muitos ainda se encontravam foragidos. Havia ainda um temor de que eles, tal qual uma célula cancerosa, pudessem expandir os ideais do Lord das Trevas por outras partes da Europa.

Pode-se matar um homem, mas sempre há o risco de que suas idéias permaneçam para as gerações futuras.


	2. capitulo 1

Eu prometo

**Capítulo I**

06h30min da manhã de quarta-feira

O som da campainha do rádio–relógio no topo da mesinha de cabeceira soou estridente anunciando a Melanie que mais um dia se iniciava. Com um espreguiçar ela tentou espantar a vontade de permanecer mais um pouquinho na cama quente, macia e tão aconchegante, mas, dando-se por vencida, finalmente esticou o braço na direção do rádio-relógio buscando o botão para desligá-lo.

– Adam, meu querido, acorde – e depositou alguns beijos na bochecha discretamente rosada do menino que parecia ter se virado naquele instante, talvez incomodado pelo irritante som que enchera o ambiente – ahn! – foi sua resposta e se virou para o outro lado.

Melanie acariciou os cabelos do menino deitado a seu lado e insistiu – Vamos filho, está na hora. Mamãe tem que chegar cedo ao trabalho e você tem aula. – acariciou mais uma vez o filho, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos – Faz uma forcinha vai! – e carinhosamente abraçou o corpinho magro do menino, depositando mais beijos na sua fronte - Vou tomar banho e depois é a sua vez. Adam apenas abriu os olhos e sorriu pra mãe.

Era sempre assim todas as manhãs, ele simplesmente adorava sentir o carinho da sua mãe. Esperava pelos beijos e depois abria os olhos para vê-la e dar bom dia da forma mais carinhosa que podia.

– Bom dia mãe! - e a enchia de beijos. Depois ficava aguardando a mãe sair do banho enquanto mexia no controle remoto da TV buscando algum desenho animado. Melanie adorava essa rotina e a cada dia notava que seu filho crescia um pouco mais.

Cerca de 15 minutos mais tarde – Muito bem Adam agora é a sua vez. - ele simplesmente retirava o pijama e corria para enfrentar a água morna do chuveiro. Ela fazia a higiene dele e saía.

– Vou preparar nosso café, não demore! Suas roupas já estão separadas.

O menino como sempre não demorou, mas tomar leite e comer os cereais era outra história. No final ele comia uma fatia pequena de pão branco acompanhada de um copo de suco e era só.

07h

Longe dali, um homem parado junto à janela de sua casa apreciava o discreto movimento dos carros e das mães animadas levando seus filhos para a escola, enquanto saboreava uma xícara de café preto. Era um bairro residencial, afastado do centro da cidade, com casas rodeadas por jardins bem cuidados. Talvez o último local em que alguém pudesse pensar em encontrar Severus Snape, um homem arredio que mantinha as pessoas bem distantes, e que era tido como morto. Um herói da 2ª Guerra Bruxa.

Aquela tinha sido uma noite infernal! Ele mais uma vez não conseguira dormir. Deu voltas e mais voltas na cama sem conciliar o sono – "Pode-se assumir uma nova vida, uma nova identidade, mas as lembranças permanecem. Inferno!" – ele praguejou. Ainda era Severus Snape, um assassino, um espião, o ex–professor cruel de Poções de Hogwarts, ex-comensal da morte, um homem marcado por dores e sofrimentos que não conseguia esquecer. Como sempre, terminou a noite na biblioteca lendo até que o novo dia chegasse.

07h30min

– Vamos Adam, deixe-me pentear seu cabelo.

– Não, mãe, tá bom assim! – Ela queria repartir para o lado, mas ele odiava. Sempre penteava o cabelo para trás e este naturalmente se dividia ao meio, fazendo duas cortinas de cabelos pretos lisos que emolduravam-lhe o rosto.

Ela sorriu. Sabia que não adiantava insistir. Pegou a mochila dele, a sua bolsa e saíram. O apartamento era num daqueles prédios antigos reformados, sem elevador, e lá foram eles descendo as escadas. Seguiram andando rápido pelas ruas, a escola não era muito distante. Às 8h15min já estavam entrando na escola para esperar a professora, uma mulher de meia idade, com a difícil tarefa de cuidar de crianças cheias de energia, e pais terrivelmente protetores, como era o caso de Melanie.

– Bom dia, Sra. Finnes. O Adam trouxe os deveres e, por favor, a senhora poderia fazê-lo comer algo? O peso dele me preocupa.

Melanie era sempre assim, atropelava as pessoas quando falava. As palavras saiam uma atrás da outra sem que sua vítima pudesse sequer dizer alguma coisa. A Sra. Finnes já conhecia o seu jeito e não se aborrecia.

– Sim, Mel, não se preocupe eu e o Adam nos entendemos.

– Mãe! – ele puxou a roupa da mãe para que ela parasse com isso – Não faça isso!

– Mas você precisa. Eu também trouxe umas frutas. – E lá estava ele com cara de poucos amigos.

– Não se preocupe Melanie, eu vou ficar de olho nele. – disse a Sra. Finnes.

Melanie beijou o filho e se foi.

08h20min

Severo abriu a Botica, dando passagem a Ivano Rossi, seu ajudante.

– Bom dia, Sr. Prince, hoje temos muitas entregas. – e foi logo abrindo as persianas para dar acesso a luminosidade fazendo com que o ar tão denso daquele lugar ficasse mais suave.

Severo meneou a cabeça – Bom dia, Sr. Rossi. – e enquanto se dirigia ao laboratório, uma porta no fim do corredor, acrescentou – Eu ainda tenho algumas encomendas para aprontar, não quero ser incomodado.

– Sim, senhor. Hoje vai ser um dia bem movimentado, pode deixar que eu tomo conta de tudo.

A Botica ficava encravada no meio de uma rua no centro comercial da Londres trouxa ali, tão exposta, que ninguém suspeitaria que não se tratasse apenas de uma farmácia de manipulação comum. Na verdade, faziam parte da sua clientela, bruxos que reconheciam a qualidade das poções que ali eram feitas e, embora não soubessem quem era o dono, sabiam que os produtos eram de boa qualidade. Assim, a clientela aumentava na propaganda feita boca-a-boca.

Severus não tinha do que se queixar, seus negócios iam muito bem. Rapidamente alcançara o sucesso, mas sua vida particular era um verdadeiro fracasso, experimentava o ostracismo. Poucos eram os que sabiam sua verdadeira identidade e apenas Minerva o tinha visitado em todos esses anos.

Seu laboratório lembrava muito aquele que ele possuía em Hogwarts, seus armários repletos de ingredientes ornavam as paredes. Mesmo parecendo um lugar simples, todos os seus equipamentos eram de alta tecnologia e alguns dos produtos da Botica SP eram exportados para outros países. Isso equivalia a dizer que ele trabalhava muito, eram horas seguidas de exaustão, isso tomava todo o seu tempo. Era assim que afastava suas torturantes recordações. Ele era o que era, um homem solitário, sem família, sem amigos, sem ninguém.

Sua aparência estava se desgastando, a pele parecia ainda mais pálida, olheiras profundas, os cabelos agora pareciam ainda mais oleosos, o corpo magro lembrava um fantasma, ainda tinha aquela postura arrogante e o ar sarcástico, o mestre de poções ainda estava ali, mas ele não ligava pra nada que não fosse seu trabalho.

08h30min

Melanie se juntou aos diversos funcionários de um laboratório internacional, num elevador rumo a mais um dia de trabalho. Era assistente de um dos diretores, um médico especializado em virologia. Faziam testes de novos medicamentos para uma doença velha conhecida, a gripe, uma virose que ameaçava o mundo com uma epidemia mais uma vez.

Seu trabalho era apenas burocrático Organizava a agenda dele, seus relatórios, auxiliava na pesquisa fornecendo bibliografia, fazia levantamentos de pesquisas semelhantes, enfim, era um trabalho estafante, mas que lhe dava a segurança financeira necessária para ela e Adam. Estas eram as suas preocupações. Já bastava o papel que desempenhava ser pai e mãe de um garoto de 4 anos, tudo culpa da guerra bruxa, que lhe rendera seu estado atual viúva com um filho nos braços pra criar, sem parentes, sem ninguém. Adam era o seu mundo, ela vivia pra ele.

– Bom dia, Terese! Como foi sua escapulida ontem?

– Maravilhosa, Melanie! Você devia ter ido conosco.

– Você sabe que eu não posso, já tenho meu cavalheiro que me espera todos os dias.

– Você não pode ficar morta para o mundo Mel! O pai do Adam morreu já faz 4anos, você é jovem e bonita e precisa de companhia, precisa se divertir.

Terese Helene era uma mulher alta e ruiva, com intensos olhos azuis. Era a melhor amiga de Melanie e não perdia uma oportunidade de tentar lhe arranjar companhia. As duas se conheceram no trabalho e se tornaram amigas. Ela não fazia idéia de que Melanie era uma bruxa e que tinha abandonado seu mundo em consequência da guerra. Na verdade, os trouxas ainda atribuíam muitos dos atentados que sofreram durante a guerra, a fenômenos naturais. Em parte, isso se devia ao extenuante serviço do Ministério de Magia que mantinha sua política de alienação dos trouxas para preservação da existência do mundo bruxo. Por outro lado, os trouxas recusavam–se terminantemente a aceitar qualquer coisa que indicasse uma causa sobrenatural. Assim, eles nunca souberam da existência de um louco chamado Lord Voldemort ou de seus vassalos, os comensais da morte, que irradiavam o mal e a destruição por onde passavam.

As duas se dirigiram para a sala do café. Era como se fosse um ritual, a primeira coisa que faziam depois de largar suas bolsas nas suas respectivas mesas, iam preparar o café enquanto punham a conversa em dia.

– Melanie você tem que conhecer o amigo do Fred, ele muito interessante, é inteligente, já viajou meio mundo.

– Você quer dizer com isso que ele é feio, mas que tem compensações.

– Você é muito exigente e ele não é feio! Eu até que gostaria de ter conhecido o teu esposo, só para saber se ele era tudo isso! Você coloca defeito em todos os seus pretendentes!

– Eu, Terese? Não tenho nenhum pretendente! É você – e apontou o dedo pra amiga – que insiste em arranjar um para mim! Eu quero levar minha vida tranquilamente. E, a propósito, meu marido era muito charmoso, muito inteligente e sexy.

As duas mulheres ainda riam quando um barulho na sala ao lado chamou a atenção das duas.

Melanie pensou que tão cedo não escutaria algo assim, parecia o som de uma desaparatação. Seu coração deu um pulo, sua face se contorceu, demonstrando sua apreensão. As duas foram ver do que se tratava.

Terese entrou na sala quase correndo, mas parou subitamente fazendo com que Melanie se chocasse com ela. Um grito de medo encheu o lugar quando a amiga de Melanie viu o homem parado no meio da sala, mas ela logo se recuperou. Terese nunca tinha visto um homem vestido assim com uma capa negra que ia até seus pés e uma máscara branca que só deixava ver seus olhos, era aterrorizante, mas ela pensou que se tratasse de uma brincadeira.

– Nossa, o Halloween chegou mais cedo! – falou tentando conter o calafrio que percorria sua coluna.

Melanie não esboçou reação visível, mas uma descarga de adrenalina deixou todo o seu corpo em prontidão. Ela não tinha dúvidas. O estranho visitante de capa e vestes negras com uma máscara era um comensal da morte. Os olhos frios do homem refletiam a maldade que exalava daquele ser. Ela levou a mão direita ao bolso e apertou sua varinha.

– Ora, ora, duas mocinhas indefesas. Qual das duas é a Sra. Snape?

Terese respondeu – Não tem ninguém aqui com esse nome, mas será que eu não sirvo? Ainda pensava que se tratava de uma brincadeira, com certeza uma pegadinha de alguém do escritório, assim, ela quis entrar no clima. Ela era assim, extremamente afoita, fazia parte de sua natureza enfrentar o imprevisto.

O homem deu uma gargalhada cruel enquanto com um meneio de sua varinha lançou Terese de encontro à parede – Trouxas! Sempre me irritam! – e se voltou para Melanie – sobramos nós dois – deu um passo na direção dela examinando Melanie de alto a baixo – Então é você? É... O crápula tem bom gosto! Creio que posso me divertir um pouco antes de te mostrar o que fazemos com traidores. – e avançou para ela.

Melanie reagiu automaticamente – Expelliarmus! – mas surpreendeu-se quando seu atacante se desviou facilmente de seu feitiço. Uma risada encheu o ambiente. – Vamos garota, você pode fazer melhor! – ele dava voltas ao seu redor, tentando intimidá-la.

O homem empurrou Melanie de encontro à parede, sua costa bateu com violência, sua varinha caiu no chão, ele prendeu-a na altura do pescoço pressionando com a sua varinha, enquanto ria da sua aflição.

– O que você quer? – Ela perguntou.

– Antes eu só queria a informação, mas agora depois de ver como você é gostosa – ele riu alto e levou a mão para as coxas dela.

Melanie levantou o joelho direito instintivamente atingindo-o em cheio, ele caiu se contorcendo no chão.

Ela juntou a varinha e correu para ver sua amiga que estava desacordada, quando percebeu que mais um homem aparecia e uma luz vermelha vinha em sua direção – Protego! – e contra atacou – Estupefaça! – atingindo-o em cheio, ele caiu inconsciente.

– Maldita! – berrou o primeiro comensal – Avad... – E uma violenta explosão o atingiu enquanto Melanie se jogava sobre Terese, tentando protegê-la da explosão que ela conjurara.

Mas o feitiço não foi suficientemente forte para contê–lo por muito tempo, uma vez que ele logo surgiu dos escombros apontando sua varinha na direção dela, a maldição atingiu Melanie, fazendo-a cair no solo bem ao lado de Terese enquanto emitia apenas um soluço – Adam! – e tudo escureceu.

08h45min

Os alarmes do Ministério detectaram o uso de magia das trevas na parte trouxa de Londres.

Um homem de estatura mediana entra apressado na ante-sala do chefe dos Aurores, se dirigindo apressadamente a secretária.

– Preciso falar com ele, é urgente!

O aspecto do homem que parecia tremer e fazia suas mãos se movimentarem freneticamente, enquanto gotas de suor brotavam na sua fronte, fez com que a secretária visse que se tratava de um assunto realmente sério. Levantou-se e bateu na porta de madeira onde se podia ler numa placa de metal dourado "Harry Potter Chefe dos Aurores".

Harry Potter assumira a chefia do departamento de Aurores, logo após a batalha onde o Lord das Trevas caíra. Era preciso caçar os comensais fugitivos. Foi uma tarefa árdua, mas a grande maioria deles agora repousava em Azkaban. Não foi difícil perseguir os mais conhecidos, porém aqueles que atuavam nos bastidores, esses ainda davam trabalho uma vez que já não tinham mais a marca negra tatuada para serem identificados, era preciso um minucioso trabalho de espionagem para prendê-los. A grande maioria fugira e permanecia nas sombras. Embora ninguém tivesse dúvida de que os ideais de Tom Riddle ainda estivessem vivos, dificilmente alguém ousaria se manifestar publicamente. O mundo bruxo agora comemorava a nova era da paz.

Harry tomava tranquilamente o seu chá enquanto jogava uma partida de xadrez com seu amigo Ron que chegara nesse fim de semana de Paris.

–É o que lhe digo Harry, pelas informações que recebi esse tal grupo "Os Herdeiros" parece ser um grupo de desordeiros querendo se aproveitar da situação.

– Não sei Ron, mas algo me diz que eles podem ser perigosos.

– Harry se você fizer essa jogada eu te dou xeque na próxima, onde você está com a cabeça?

– Ron, não enche! Faz muito tempo que nós não sentamos pra jogar e, além do mais, não é justo! Com essas informações que você trouxe eu ainda terei muito que fazer.

– Harry eu já te disse, não é pra levar a sério esse grupo, são só jovens querendo aparecer.

– Ron, Tom Riddle também começou aliciando os jovens na escola, você se lembra disso não é?

Ron abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido, pela entrada brusca da secretária.

– O Sr. Priantus deseja lhe falar e parece que é urgente senhor.

Os dois homens se sobressaltaram, Harry corrigiu a postura quando o Sr. Priantus entrou.

– Senhor lamento informar que precisamente as 08h45min desta manhã o Ministério detectou o uso de Magia das Trevas escura na parte trouxa de Londres, mais precisamente em um prédio onde funcionam os escritórios de um Laboratório Internacional.

Harry fechou o semblante – Um ataque com magia negra? É isso que você está dizendo?

Seus olhos verdes cintilavam agora com um brilho tão intenso que parecia querer atravessar o homem trêmulo parado na sua frente.

– S... s.. sim, senhor.

Harry buscou os olhos do amigo que tinha o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

– Não pode ser Harry, um ataque aqui?

Nenhum dos três homens presentes naquela sala se arriscava a pronunciar o que passava em suas mentes.

O Sr. Priantus foi quem quebrou o súbito silêncio – A marca negra foi lançada nos céus, senhor.

–"Comensais da Morte"– foi tudo o que Harry pode dizer.

.


End file.
